The present invention relates to a hair-style simulation cassette.
In modern days, permanent waves are popular among people. Generally, a person may look more appealing with a certain hair style than with another hair style. Therefore, the person may desire to foresee what he or she would look like with a hair style before the permanent wave. A plurality of computerized hair simulation systems have been utilized to help people to decide what hair styles are in their favor. A major problem of the computerized hair simulation systems is that they are too expensive for all beauty salons to afford. The present invention is intended to solve this problem.